


Take Me To Church

by gothpandaotaku



Series: Short and Sweet [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M, Marriage, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, Wedding Fluff, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothpandaotaku/pseuds/gothpandaotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get married, and cliche's be damned, it may just be the happiest day of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third and final (?) part of the three part series of interconnected ficlets about Sam and Dean getting married. It's the longest, and by far my favorite :)  
> I would love to hear what you think of it!

It was Sam who wanted to get married in a _Church_ , of all places.

Dean had been against it, because “why the fuck should we get married in a house of that good for nothing asshole?”

But Sam had been _very_ convincing, his big doe eyes shining brightly with innocent hope as he swallowed down Dean’s dick. How could he say no?

So here he is, standing in the middle of this _(literally)_ godforsaken church, fiddling nervously with the bowtie on his fucking monkey suit, next to an utterly confused looking Pastor (Pastor James maybe?) while he waits to get this whole crazy thing over with. Sam is, of course, being dramatic and has yet to make his fashionably late entrance. 

Dean shoots Cas, their only guest, an impatient glance and Cas just shrugs. _Something_ flutters around in Dean’s stomach, putting him on edge. Not butterflies, but bees maybe. Butterflies wouldn’t feel so heavy. 

There’s a sudden long drawn out creak of the massive wooden doors leading into the room and- and Sam is _there_ , walking towards him with purpose. There is no music, but each step he takes is in time with the most beautiful melody there ever was. 

It’s such a fucking cliche, but Dean literally can’t tear his eyes away from his brother. He’s always been stunning, but now there’s something almost ethereal about him. To this day, Dean would swear the setting sun spilling through the stained glass windows created a halo around Sam. 

Every fiber of Dean’s being thrums and _aches._ He _needs_ to be touching Sam, needs him to be right here right now, needs it _more_ than he needs air. The sight of Sam coming towards him, hazel eyes locked on his, is something Dean will never forget. It’s like a sensual dance with the graceful way Sam moves, and it’s beautiful, but Dean wants to up the tempo. He _needs_. 

And finally, _finally,_ Sam is there in front of him, mere inches away, and Dean can breathe again. He doesn’t even wait for Sam, just reaches out and pulls him in as close as possible. Sam’s laughter is music to his ears.

The pastor recites the usual mumbo jumbo recited at every wedding, ever, but Dean doesn’t hear a single word. He’s too busy, enthralled, enamored, all those stupid flowery words, with the beat of Sam’s heart underneath his fingertips. 

There’s a slight pause and Dean realizes it’s time for their vows. Sam opens his mouth and Dean waits for _his_ gospel. 

“Dean… I… I just… I can’t even believe we’re _here_ ,” Sam breathes in a shaky breath and Dean knows exactly what he means. That they’re here, together, _alive_ for this moment to take place when just yesterday it seemed like death was around every corner, waiting in the shadows to separate them- a fate _worse_ than death. 

“I don’t know if I’ve ever told you this,” Sam continues, emotions under control for now but Dean can see them just under the surface, see them reflected clearly in Sam’s watery eyes, “but my very first memory is of you. Everything else is fuzzy and faded with time, but you, you’re _clear_. I’m walking towards you, and you’re smiling, laughing, encouraging. I remember feeling like I absolutely _had_ to get to you, no matter what, like everything depended on it,” Sam laughed again.“My first steps were towards you. Your name was the first word upon my lips. When I first knew what the word love meant, I thought of you.” 

Sam swallows heavily. He is shaking. A hooded look crosses his face and however briefly Dean saw it. He’d seen it a thousand times before, and each time he hoped would be the last. It’s the face of a man who’s lived with regrets and pain and hardship. 

Dean grabs Sam’s hand in his and brings it to his lips, kissing it reverently. He doesn’t take his eyes off Sam’s as he lowers it, giving it a light squeeze, but never letting go. Never. And just like that, Sam seems to find his center again.

“All this t-time, Dean, I was running towards you. I may have been blind and taken every detour imaginable, but it was always you. _Always you_. You’re all I see, all I’ve ever seen. My hero,” he whispers.

Tears are flowing freely now and Dean’s heart is about to _burst._ He is so full of love, love, crazy stupid fucking love he can’t possibly contain it all. Even Cas is smiling and Dean thinks it’s the most human he’s ever looked. Now it’s Dean’s turn to lay himself bare and he doesn’t think he can do it, but he  _knows_ he can, for Sam. 

Dean’s never been good with words. So he speaks the only thing he can, the only truth there is in his insane and impossible existence. 

“ _Sammy_. You-You are… you are _everything_.” 

It wasn’t much, just three little words and maybe not the ones most people would expect, but Sam  _gets it_. And, impossibly, Dean loves him even more for it. 

The Pastor speaks, “You may-” 

But they don’t even wait for him to finish, Dean leaning up and Sam already halfway there to meet him in a move they’d long since perfected. Their lips meet and finally, God, _finally they are one_. 


End file.
